


I'll Be Back

by saoirse9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saoirse9/pseuds/saoirse9
Summary: Glancing around to make sure no one would miss him if he slipped off, Sam sidled closer to the archangel who had just agreed to one more trick and whispered, “We need to talk.”Response to s13e22 (Exodus).





	I'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> After s13e22, I needed to write this. I need it to be a trick. I need Gabriel to be okay.

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe finished outlining their plans and decided what everyone would need to know versus what only they should know, given the corruption that had already infiltrated the rebel camp once. Dean went to relay the information that was necessary to the rest of the assembled fighters before everyone broke off into smaller groups to discuss the upcoming exodus and prepare what they could. Glancing around to make sure no one would miss him if he slipped off, Sam sidled closer to the archangel who had just agreed to one more trick and whispered, “We need to talk.” Gabriel gave a small nod and unobtrusively followed the hunter to one of the camp’s abandoned outbuildings. Their exit went unnoticed except by one pair of bright blue eyes, and he didn’t mention it.

Once they were inside the small shed, away from prying eyes and eager ears, Sam just stood quietly for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Gabriel watched the human, patiently waiting for Sam to sort out whatever was bothering him. Because, judging by his agitated fidgeting and the way he was chewing his lip, something was clearly bothering him.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly before bringing his eyes up to meet Gabriel’s. “I don’t like this plan,” he confessed.

The angel smiled wryly. “You think I do? Faking my death _again_ , tricking my brothers _again_ ,” his voice dropped and he gazed at Sam with pain in his eyes, “leaving you _again_ … I don’t like any of it, Sam.”

“Then don’t do it! We’ll come up with something else. There has to be another way.” The human’s voice was desperate, his eyes pleading.

But Gabriel shook his head. “We talked about this. We need to trap Lucifer here. Plus, you need eyes on this side, eyes you can trust, for when you come back. And with my proven ability to drop off everyone’s radar, I’m the most logical choice.”

Sam dropped his gaze. “I know, but…”

Gabriel stepped into the human’s space and placed a gentle hand on Sam’s chest, above his heart. He looked up into Sam’s eyes, golden gaze gentle. “It’s going to be okay, Sam.”

The hunter couldn’t suppress a small sob. “But what if it’s not? What if Lucifer figures it out? Or Michael? What if…?”

A hand slid into the hair at the nape of Sam’s neck and he let out a shuddering breath. Gabriel gently tugged until the human’s forehead was pressed against his own. When he spoke, his tone was solemn and intense, laced with just a hint of his true Voice. “I will come back, kiddo. I promise. Nothing could keep me away from you again.”

Sam swallowed hard, tamping down the tears creeping up his throat. Tenderly settling one hand on Gabriel’s arm and the other on his waist, he managed to reply, “You had better keep that promise, Gabe, or I swear to God…”

A hint of the archangel’s usual smirk passed over his face. “Now, now, Sammy, no need to bring my dad into this.”

The hunter laughed weakly, a watery smile on his lips. And then, for a long moment, they simply stood there, forehead to forehead, eyes shut, breathing each other in, stealing one last bit of peace before the world came crashing down.


End file.
